Darth Skira
Real name: Iviin Vanth Birthplace: Tatooine Age: 36 Height: 2 meters Weight: 200 lbs. History The life of a Mandalorian is typically characterized by a mix of violence and a rigid code of conduct, and Iviin Vanth's was no different. Born to Jaing Vanth, a Mandalorian metallurgist posing as a moisture farmer on Tatooine, he and his older brother Hett were reminded on a daily basis of just what it meant to be 'Mando'ade'. The two boys played just as much of a role in the defense of the farm as their father, and were trained in the use of many different weapons. Their preferences and specialties became clear as time went by, Hett's being the longer-range weapons, such as sniper rifles, and Iviin's being the close-combat weapons. When the two reached their teens, a new addition arrived in the family. Atin, the son of another Mandalorian, was adopted by Jaing when his father was killed attempting to protect a nearby widow. Atin was close in age to the two brothers, and fit in perfectly. The three of them bonded quickly, and often sparred with each other in their spare time. At the age of 17, disaster struck. Tusken Raiders attacked the farm, and while Jaing and his three sons were unharmed and successfully fended off the majority of the raiders, a pair slipped into the farm itself, catching Jaing's wife by surprise. The raiders tried to subdue her, and she drew a vibroblade to drive them off. Startled, the two raiders hurried out, but in the process, one raider's gaderffi stick caught her across the waist, leaving a deep slash wound. Iviin was the first one back upon hearing his mother's angry cries, and he burst into the room to find her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. They tried to rush her to the nearest spaceport for treatment, but it was too late. An infection had developed along the wound already, and the spaceport was too poorly equipped to adequately treat it. She died a week later, leaving the family stunned, and Iviin outraged. Iviin's personality grew darker and darker as time went by. The trio eventually set off for Mandalore to find true sets of beskar'gam for themselves and replace the durasteel imitations they possessed, and began to follow the paths of bounty hunters. They were successful for the most part, but more than once, Iviin's rash decisions cost them by forcing them to deliver a target dead, cutting the reward down significantly. Iviin began to grow more and more distant to his brothers as they became more and more successful, until Hett and Atin hardly saw him at all any more. One day, a friend of theirs by the name of Diric Falor approached them with a job. Iviin returned just in time to catch them planning it, and joined in without a second thought. This confused his brothers, but they welcomed the change. They infiltrated the planet Osarian, working under a Zabrak] who introduced himself as Kar Trask. The operation was flawless - until Trask, who was revealed to be a Sith named Darth Vindicus once a massive fleet arrived to attack the planet, was killed in a duel against the commander of Osarian's defense forces. The Sith army was soundly defeated, and Hett's longtime friend Kom'rk Coril was also lost in a struggle against the Jedi Kelno Serone. Hett himself lost an arm, and Iviin caught a burst of plasma full on in his helmet. The beskar held, and took no damage aside from a slight recalibration of its circuitry being needed, but the burst superheated the metal. The clasp had already been loosened, and the searing metal pressed hard into Iviin's face when he grappled with a nearby Osarian guardsman. There was no serious damage, but the incident left a noticeable scar on his left cheek - and would soon leave an even deeper scar on his mind. The commander, Aron Kellemann, took in the remaining Mandos, allowing Hett, Iviin, Atin, and their comrade Dev Kote, to work for him. Hett and Iviin spent time convalescing in the medcenter, and all was well until Iviin began to feel an insistent tug at his mind. A dark, foreboding feeling overcame him, and refused to slacken. Finally, Iviin gave in, slipping out of the medcenter under cover of night, and recovered his belongings before stowing away on an outbound freighter. Once he was away, he began to follow the unrelenting mental call, and it led him to the planet Pzob. There, he stumbled onto an ancient Sith Temple, nestled in the sprawling jungle. He made his way into a large central chamber, and there met the one responsible for the urge - the spirit of Darth Vindicus. The Dark Lord had somehow survived the attack, and now resided in the temple as a Force ghost. There Vindicus explained that Iviin possessed far more than an innate skill in combat. His skill revolved around something much more insidious; a power only found in those who were 'chosen' - the Force. Iviin had already learned of this and begun to train during his time away from his brothers, but Vindicus offered to teach him much, much more. Over the course of the next week, Iviin learned techniques he had never before heard of. Vindicus completed his training quickly, and Iviin soon took on the title of "Dark Lord of the Sith". He renounced the name 'Iviin' and instead adopted a Mandalorian word for 'revenge' as his new one: Skira. Now, Skira and Vindicus work together to plan a new assault on the Osarians, with the ultimate intent to overtake the planet and have their revenge on its commanders. Through Skira's cunning and Vindicus' force, they represent a new. unique threat to the Jedi - one that may take more than battles and wars to defeat. Weapons Iviin uses a typical red-bladed lightsaber, as most Sith do, but he is first and foremost a Mandalorian. He carries a multitude of hidden weaponry beneath the beskar surface of his armor, including a retractable vibroblade in his left gauntlet. He also carries a small shoto to complement his lightsaber at all times. Category:Characters